PowerRuff Boys
by KBD99
Summary: Weird Couples continuation
1. New Red

**ME: Hello, I don't own the PPG, RRB, HIM, OR ANY OTHER FAMILIAR CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN THE PRB AND ANY CHARACTERS WHOSE NAMES ARE IN BOLD FOR THE FIRST TIME.**

****Blaze POV:

"BLAZE GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED!", screamed my mom. You may know her as Buttercup of the PPG. Man, it's hard being the son of 2 of the superheroes in Townsville. The second one, my dad, is Brick of the RRB. Most people say I look a lot like him.

"Blaze remember you have training after school so don't be late.", said my father.

"Yes dad."

"Love you, have a nice day.", said my mom after I got ready. I flew off to my first day of school with my cousins, Beast and Bomber.

3rd Person POV:

The PowerRuff Boys are the new guardians of Townsville. They are 12 years old and are the sons of the PPG and RRB. So far, they have beat every villain they come up against.

Blaze the leader and oldest of the group is the son of Brick and Buttercup. He is a master at 3 different martial arts and his GPA in grades 1-7 are a perfect 4. Just like his father he can stay calm under pressure and can make quick desicions. He looks like Brick but has jet black hair like Buttercup. He looked at like Brick but was slightly more built. But he did get somethings from his mother. He has little to no patience and when has a huge temper. This can come in handy because, like Brick, when he gets angry his power can increase immensely. He wears a black tee-shirt with dark blue jeans and red Jordans. He also wears his dad's old red cap just like brick did and his mom's black fingerless fighting gloves. All in all he may be a better leader than Brick and Blossom.


	2. New Green

Beast POV:

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!", said my dad before he poured a bucket of ice cold water.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!", I screamed as the water made contact. My father was Butch, the toughest RRB. He was always toughing me up.

"Butch! Why would you do that?", asked my mom, Bubbles. My parents were complete oppisites. My dad was tough and strict while my mom was kind and easy going.

"Oh, he knows I'm just kidding.", said my dad who put me in a headlock and gave me a nuggie. I pushed him off with a smile. I got ready for school.

"Good bye, love you hunny.", said my mom and my parents gave me a hug and a kiss. I flew to school to meet my cousins, Blaze and Bomber.

3rd Person POV:

Beast is the second in command and second oldest and is the son of Butch and Bubbles. He is the dumbest of the PRB, his GPA for grades 1-7 is a 2.5 but he is the strongest one. He has amazing in durance and can survive injuries that could kill his cousins. He is hard headed and dose not think things through. He is 6 feet tall and is built like a bear. The only people that can intimadate him is Blaze, Brick, Butch, and Buttercup. He has long spikey hair that is dirty blonde. His eyes are emerald green just like Butch. He has no patience what so ever and dose not know when to stop. He is also the slowest of the three. He wears a marine green tank top and black shorts. He has black Jordans and has both ears peirced. His left hand is taped up in white tape.


	3. New Blue

Bomber POV:

My alarm clock went off in my ear and I fell out of bed screaming.

"Good morning Bomber, are you excited for your first day of school ?", said my mother, Blossom.

"First day of school...yephee!", I said in a sarcastic voice while twirling my finger.

"Well... your father is making pancakes, sausages, bacon, and eggs for breakfast. So, get ready and come down.", said my mom. My dad was Boomer and he isn't as hard on me as my Uncles. I got ready for school and went down stairs to see a ton of food.

"Before you eat your mum is going to take your picture.", said my dad. I got into a pose of me smiling with my arms crossed. She took the picture of me and then we dug in. After we ate I flew out to meet Beast and Blaze.

3rd Person POV:

Bomber is the son of Boomer and Blossom and is the youngest and lowest ranking PRB. He's the fast with his top speed being 765 mph, faster than the speed of sound when he's flying and 383 mph when running. His GPA for grades 1-7 are 3.0 and he's the smallest PRB standing only 5'5" and being 145 pounds. Beast had 7 inches and 55 pounds on him. But he is't called Bomber for a reason, his energy blast are the strongest out of all of theirs and the force of their explosion is 100x that of dynamite. He is the calmest and has the most patience. He looks like Boomer but his hair is reddish-brown like Blossoms. He has navy blue eyes. He wears a baby blue muscle shirt that is tight and shows his 8 pack and chiseled chest and black jeans with white Jordans. He wears a gold chain around his neck. He is the most popular and handsome boy at their school. He also is a master at technology and explosives.


	4. ATTACK!

Bomber POV:

I was on my way to school but then...

"Well, if it isn't Bomber. The weakest PowerRuff Boy.", said **PRINCE, **the son of Princess.

"What do you want? I'm going to be late for my first day of school.", I said.

"I'm here to KILL you.", he said and then charged at me with his laser cutlass out. I easily dodged all of his attacks, when was this guy going to learn he's no match for me and my cousins. I saw my opening and punched him in the gut with 75 percent of my power.

"Give up?", I asked. He just smirked and snapped his fingers. Then out of no where I was kicked in the face by someone as strong as my mom. I went flying down and hit the concrete putting a crater in it.

"Well, if it ain't Blossy's little brat.", said a women who looked like my mom but different.

"W-who are y-you?", I asked cared of her power.

"Well if you really must know before you die... I'm Berserk, your mom's evil self from another demension.", she said with a smile on her face.

"AND I'M BRUTE!", screamed a women who looked like aunt Buttercup before she punched me in the side of the face.

"And I'm Brat!", said the third girl who axe handled me to the ground. They all smiled at me with evil intentions in their eyes. They charged up a blast that would surely put me to death. They fired and... I didn't feel anything. I looked up and saw Uncle Butch with an energy shield.

"Hey kiddo, you ok?", he asked.

"I'll be alright but why are you here?", I asked.

"Grocery shoppin' and when I came out I saw you in trouble so I decided to help.", he said looking back with a smirk.

"Thanks, are your brothers here?", I asked.

"They're on their way, and boy did Boomer sound pissed. When they get here head to school, ok?", he said.

"Okay", I said and then Uncle Brick, who scares me, and my dad arrived and shot the girls with energy beams so that I could make my escape. I bolted and made a sonic boom as I did. I got to school and found my cousins.

Blaze POV:

"Where were you?", I asked.

"Being attacked by 3 people who looked like our mothers but weren't.", said Bomber. Beast looked at Bomber as if seeing if I was hurt.

"You okay?", I asked.

"Yeah fine...", he said trailing off looking at a girl. I looked over and saw someone who looked like my mom but with red hair like my dad, she was gorgeous.


	5. Weirdness

Beast POV:

Man my cousins are so dumb, falling for girls. I looked at my classes and saw I had gym first, my favorite class. I headed to the gym.

"Hello everyone I'm coach Mitchelson. For the 8th graders you know how I am but for the 7th graders I expect you guys to particapate and have fun. Now lets play basketball 8th grade boys vs 7th grade boys and 8th grade girls vs 7th grade girls!", said the coach. I got onto my team and we killed the 7th graders 50-6. Then we faced the 7th grade girls which was a different matter because a girl on the team had resembled my mom but with black hair.

"Hey I'm Breez, who are you?", she asked me.

"I'm Beast, the toughest PowerRuff Boy.", I said with a smirk on my face.

"Good luck", she said and then the game started. At the end it was a tie 50-50 and I looked at her with a shocked expression. No one in this school not even my cousins could match my athletic skill. Their was something about her that seemed...off.

"Hey Beast, wanna get some pizza after school?, she asked.

"Sure.", I said wanting to get to the bottom of this.

Blaze POV:

I just finished the advanced math problem the teacher put on the board and everyone, including the teacher, was shocked except for one girl who raised her hand.

"Yes?", asked the teacher.

"He made a mistake.", she said. I looked at her with my eyes wide. She walked up to the board and proved what she said was correct. Everyone in the class was in shock cause they knew I was never wrong.

"What's the matter?", she said with a smirk. I just took my seat. Then it hit me she was the girl in the front of school, she wasn't just gorgous, she had a brain. This shocked me a little bit. I took out my phone and took a picture to show my dad and Blossom, maybe they know who they are and what's up.

Bomber POV:

"Ok class we're going to start a group project and I'll assign your partner to you.", said Mrs. Bellum. I was the first one to be put into a group and my partner was ... the girl from outside.

"Hi, I'm Bella. What's your name?", she asked with the sweetest smile I ever saw.

"Bomber, the fastest PowerRuff Boy.", I said and we shucked hands.

"Okay class, your project is to draw your partner!", said Mrs. Bellum. Wow I get to draw her bueaty. I didn't notice her eye color until now...pink. Wait pink isn't a normal eye color, only my mom and... the person who attacked me today had pink eyes.

"Hey Bomber, wanna hang out at my place so we can work on the project after school?", she asked.

"I would love to but I have training to do, you know for when me and cousins become the heros of Townsville." She sighed but I knew it was too dangerous. Until I knew I could trust her I would have to be on my guard.


	6. It's a trap!

Beast POV:

I waited outside of the school for Breez.

"Beast what are you ding?", asked Blaze.

"I'm waiting for a friend, we're going to get some pizza.", I said.

"Is it a girl?", asked my little cousin Bomber who gets in most of the relationships.

"Yeah, why?", I asked.

"Than it's a date, not hanging out with a friend. Who is it with?", said Blaze.

"Me, I'm Breez, Breez Plutonium.", said Breez witha friendly smile on her face. Blaze looked back at me and then understood what I was doing.

"Well, have fun on your date you two.", said Blaze as he dragged Bomber away.

"Where are we going?", I asked. She just looked at me with seductive eyes.

"Just follow me.", she said.

Breez POV:

Man this was too easy, this rock for brains dose not know I'm leading him to were me and my cousins are going to ambush him. I saw my cousins flying over head with their pink and baby blue streaks.

"You know, your so handsome.", said giving him a peck on the cheek. Then we got there, my cousins should be here.

"This dosen't look like a pizza place.", he said. I turned around and saw he had a smile on his face.

"Were you and your cousins trying to set a trap?", he said and then I saw my cousins being dragged out from the shadows by his cousins.

"H-how d-did you...?"

"I did't trust you from the moment I met you.", he said.

"Fine, you evaded our trap but we still have a plan B.", I said.

"Oh yeah, what?", he asked.

"DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDYY YYYYYY!", I screamed and then my father, Breaker, appeared.

Beast POV:

Who was this man? He looked like my father. Then outta nowhere he punched my, then grabbed me by the throat.

"If you want your cousin to live you'll let my nieces and daughter go.", he said in a cruel voice.

"Fine.", said Blake releasing the girl. Bomber doing the same for his. Then the guy let go of my throat and all four of them flew off.

"What are we going to do?", asked Bomber.

"Yeah, their parents are too strong for us to fight.", I added. He just smiled and looked at us.

"Who said anything about fighting them?", he said.


	7. Bomber, no

Bomber POV:

"So what do have in mind?", asked Beast.

"Bomber, are you still good at acting?", asked Blaze.

"Yeah, why?"

**1 month later...**

****"You know the plan right?", asked Blaze.

"Yeah."

"Then let's show those girls who they're messing with!", said Beast and we flew off. We found the girls stealing money from a 6 year old.

"Well, if it ain't the PowerRuff Boys. What do you want?", asked Breez.

"Kick your ass, save the day,... you know.", said Beast.

"I bet you like are asses.", said Bella. I blushed and she saw it.

"Okay, enough fooling around, let's get them!", said Blaze and he and Beast charged at the girls who easily dodged. I goy two energy blast ready but didn't fire.

"What are you waiting for?", asked Beast.

Beast POV:

Bomber got this evil grin on his face and aimed at us.

"Bomber what are...?", asked Blaze before Bomber shot us. We went flying back.

"Retards, I'm switching over to the winners side, I'm becoming evil.", he said.

"Why?", asked Blaze. I couldn't say anything I was chocking up and tears started to swell in my eyes.

"Because I'm tired of being the third one, the one that has to be protected.", he said. The girls looked at him and smiled.

"Welcome to the group, Bomber. I'm Blast.", said the girl who looked like Aunt Buttercup but with red hair. Then they flew off.

Blaze POV:

"I can't believe they bought it.", I said after they were out of ear shot.

"Yeah I know, right?", said Beast. I looked up and saw the news chopper, I knew Bomber's parents were watching.

"It's going to be a pain in the ass to explain what happened to Bomber's parents.", I said.

"That's why I'm not doing it.", he said looking at me with a smile on his face.

"I fucking hate you sometimes."


	8. DE PLAN

Blaze POV:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOMBER'S NOT COMING BACK?!", screamed Blossom.

"It's part of my plan to bring them to justice.", I said.

"How?", asked my father who was glaring at me.

"Bomber, being the actor he is, infiltrates them and figures out their weaknesses, likes, dislikes, location, everything and sends it back to us. If I thought this wasn't going to work I would never of done it.", I said. My father smiled and Blossom glared at him.

"Looks like your more like me than I thought. How did you come up with it?", he said.

"Well, I sorta looked in Blossom's journal of all their past battles and plans and came across one when you guys were 6.", I said.

"You read my diary!", screamed Blossom. My mom giggled about that and patted me on the back.

"Which one?", asked Bubbles.

"The one were they captured Uncle Boomer and dressed you like him it infiltrate the RRB.", I said. **(a/n thats a real episode it is called Bubble Boy)**.

"I remember that, your dad and Butch made me eat a cockroach.", she said and I was weirded out.

"So, how long will he be one of them?", asked Boomer.

"A year.", I said.

Bomber POV:

"Who is this?", screamed Brute who was Blast's mother.

"Bomber, Blossom's son. He's joining us.", she said. Her mother's glare reminded me of Aunty Buttercup.

"He can join if he past's the tests.", said Bella's mom, Berserk who was the leader as well.

"What are the tests?", I asked.

"You have to do 3 evil things with each one of us. We get to pick the evil thing.", said Brat, Breez's mom.

"And your first test is with Brat.", said Berserk.


	9. First Test

Bomber POV:

"Okay, lets get your test started!", said Brat. She sounded like Aunty Bubbles but her voice was a little bit scratchy.

"What are we doing?", I asked.

"You are robbing a bank of at least 1 million dollars. I'll be grading how fast you do it.", She said. So this was mainly a speed test, speed was right up my ally. We headed out to Townsville Bank. I used my super speed to quickly get inside to their vault with no one noticing. I may not be the smartest PRB but I'm a wiz with combanations and made quick work of the vault. I walked inside and started gathering the money, then the alarm went off. I looked up and saw a camera.

"Freeze!", I herd and turned around. I saw the guard had his pistol out and pointed it at me.

"Bad choice off words.", I said with a smile. I then used my ice breath on him and froze him in a block of ice. I then grabbed a handful of cash and dashed out of the bank, only to be stopped by Beast.

"Beast, it's me Bomber.", I said.

"Bomber! What are you doing!?", he asked. I looked up and saw Brat looking at me.

"I told you before, I'm evil now!", I said and blasted him. He went flying into a building while I dashed for Brat.

"Let's go!", I screamed at her and we took off.

Beast POV:

I looked up and saw him fly away with Brat, which I found out when Blaze told me of them battling our moms and falling in love with our dads. I knew he blasted me to keep the under cover thing going. I flew back to my house.

"What happened to you?", asked my dad.

"I thought you were stopping that robbery.", said my mum.

"It was Bomber who was robbing the store and he blasted me to keep his cover.", I said.

"Hey at least we know he got in.", said my father.

"I don't know if he did, he wasn't alone, he was with Brat. But when I got their she didn't help him, she just stood and watched."


	10. Second Test (Part 1)

Bomber POV:

"Good job, you've passed the first test.", said Berserk.

"Your next test is with me and it starts now. Let's go!", screamed Brute. I sighed and we flew out.

"So what are we doing?", I asked.

"We're going to destroy the hospital.", she said. I was speechless, when we got the hospital we flew up to the top.

"Okay what should I do?", I asked.

"Light it up!", she said. I knew she wanted me to blast it with energy beams. I floated above the roof and sent barrages into it. I could hear the screams of the patients, nurses, and doctors as the building collapsed around them.

"How did I do?", I asked with a smile on my face.

"Why didn't you destroy the entire thing and why did you just let it collapse itself?", she asked.

"Where is the fun if people don't survive and no one fears you?", I asked.

"Good answer.", she said.

"BOMBER!", I turned and saw Blaze and Beast.

"Yes?", I asked. I could see the rage in Blaze's eyes.

"You went too far this time.", said Beast. I knew he was right, I knew I should be acting but I'm enjoying this, I enjoy being evil.

Blaze POV:

"You went too far this time.", said Beast. I studied Bomber, I knew he wasn't acting anymore.

"Beast, the Bomber we knew is gone. He really has turned evil.", I said. He looked at me and saw I was serious.

"What do we do?", he asked.

"He's now another villian that we have to beat, I'll take Brute you take Bomber.", I said.

"Oh you're gonna fight me? I'm so scared.", said Brute, sarcasticly.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to hurt you.", I said.

"You, hurt me? Don't make me laugh.", she said.

"Okay, I'll make you cry like a bitch!", I screamed before charging at her.


	11. Second Test (Part 2)

Blaze POV:

We charged at each other and clashed.

"You're not half bad kid.", said Brute. After she said that she landed a punch in my gut. I doubled over in pain and then she uppercutted me in the face. Before I could go flying she grabbed me by the collar with her left hand, then she started slapping and backhanding me in the face with her right. She then stopped and let me go, then she dropkicked me into a building.

"Now to handle your cousin."

Beast POV:

"Try to keep up!", said Bomber laughing. I was chasing him throughout town.

"Why don't you fight like a real man?!", I screamed.

"Because I can do this!", he said and started blasting me with his energy blast, which really hurt. I put my arm up to block some and closed my eyes, when I opened them he was gone. I looked around for him but couldn't find him.

"Here I am!", he screamed from behind me. He was charging at me while blasting energy blasts at me. I had to put my hands up to block and I closed my eyes. I then felt him knee me in the gut, I doubled over because I was caught off guard. He started punching me in the gut, I quickly grabbed him.

"Idiot, this is my area of expertise.", I said and started hitting him with punches and kicks. He tried getting away but I grabbed him by the ankle and threw him into the ground. I then grabbed a bus and started hitting him with it. I was then kicked in the side by someone, I looked over and saw Brute.

"Let's go kid, let's see what you got.", she said with an evil smile. I started to charge at her but...

"Beast stop!", I turned and saw Uncle Brick and he did not look happy. I looked over to Brute and even she looked scared.

"Uncle Brick why are you here?", I asked.

"Blaze called me, told me a PowerPunk was here and I'm not alone.", he said with a smile. I then saw my dad and Uncle Boomer land at his side.

"Brute get outta here.", said Uncle Boomer.

"What you gonna make me?", she said. He then disappeared, Brute then went sprawling forward and Uncle Boomer appeared behind her with his foot up like he just kicked her.

"You know my speed is too much for you to handle. Now, go!", he said. I looked over to Bomber and saw he was knocked out and breathing heavily. I walked over to him and pick him up.

"I'll take Bomber home.", I said.

"I'm right behind you.", said Blaze. When I took off I turned around and saw our fathers following us.


	12. Homecoming

Bomber POV:

"Where am I?!", I shouted. I was kicking and squirming. My mom put her hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

"Bomber, your home, your safe.", she said. I spat in her face and growled at her.

"This isn't my home, my home is with the Punks!", I screamed. I was then slapped across the face by Blaze.

"You idiot, you got addicted to being evil.", Beast said.

"You ruined the plan to stop them and save the city of Townsville, our parents and us. Are you happy, Bomber? Knowing that you endangered your family and friends, everyone who cared for you.", said Blaze. Tears started to fill my eyes, I knew they were right.

"Well on to plan B.", said Butch.

"And what's that? Fight them head on? It's suicide considering they out power us.", said Blaze.

"No they aren't stronger than us, they don't train or practice their skills.", I said. They all looked at me.

"How can we trust you?", said Beast. I had no answer, I knew what I did lost their trust.

"I trust him.", said Uncle Brick. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"If Brick trusts him we trust him.", said my dad wrapping his arm around Uncle Butch.

"So what do we do?", asked Beast.

"We fight them head on. But first Bomber, your gonna tell us everything you know about them.", said Blaze.


	13. Chapter 13

Bomber POV:

"Okay I'll tell you."

3rd Person POV:

Blast is the 2nd in command of the RowdyPunk Girls. She is strong and can survive a nuclear bomb exploding in her face. She has a special power that when she punches or kicks someone her energy will explode causing more damage, it's like she has explosions for hands and feet. She is 5'7" and 160 pounds, bigger than Bomber and 2 inches smaller 25 pounds lighter than Blaze. Her grade average for grades 1-6 is 3.6. She is the daughter of Brute and Blake. She looks like Brute but with dark red hair. She has forest green eyes and no control over her temper.

Breez is the lowest ranking member. She is the daughter of Brat and Breaker. She is incredibly fast, almost as fast as Bomber. She can fly 750 mph and run 375 mph. But she is also stronger than Bomber and could easily beat him in close combat, she has more agility than Bomber. She is 5'1" and 100 pounds. She can blast energy slashes that can cut through anything. Her grade averages for grades 1-6 are 2.3. She looks like brat except has one long ponytail and her hair color is black, her eyes are sky blue.

Bella is the daughter of Berserk and Bash, and is the leader. She is a master at making plans. She is a master in the same 3 martial arts as Blaze and knows all the pressure points in the body. She also has a wrapped hands and she can control the wraps like her mother could control her bow. She is 5'4" and 145 pounds, just about Bomber's size. She looks like Berserk except she dose not have a bow and her hair is dirty blonde. Her eyes were blood red.

Blaze POV:

Bomber finished explaining them to us and they sounded stronger than I thought.

"Here is the plan, Beast you take Blast, Bomber you take Breez, and I'll take Bella. Understand?", I said.

"HELL YA!", they said in unison.

"LET'S GO!", I screamed and we flew off.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaze POV:

"Where is their base?", I asked.

"The abandoned apartments in South Townsville.", said Bomber.

"Good no townies will be there.", said Beast cracking his knuckles. I smiled at him and Bomber.

"Let's go!", I said and flew off to their base with my cousins behind me.

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

We finally got to the base. My cousins were about to walk in but I stopped them.

"Why go in their when we can make em' come out here?", I said looking at my cousins.

"What do you mean?", asked Bomber.

"I mean we blast the holy hell outta that thing and make em' come out.", I said with a smile. A wide grin appeared on both their faces.

"Light it up!", I screamed and we all fired energy blasts at the building. Their was a huge explosion and wreckage cam flying out.

"What the hell!", we herd someone scream. The RowdyPunk Girls flew out and then they saw us. The look of rage was in their eyes.

"What do you fucking want?", said Bella.

"To end this!", screamed Beast. I saw Blast smile at this.

"Fine let's go PowerRuffs!", screamed Blast and the charged at us.

"Remember the plan.", I said and flew off.

Beast POV:

I charged at Blast ready for this fight to begin. We clashed and started grappling each other, trying to get an advantage. I was caught off guard when she kicked me in the chin when we were both standing, man is she hot.

"Are the warm ups over?", I asked. She grinned at this and I returned the grin,then we charged at each other. We were throwing fists and kicks at each other. I charged up energy in my right fist and she did the same. We threw our punches and our fists collided, and their was a huge explosion that sent us both back. When I got up I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth. When the smoke cleared I saw her standing across from me with very little damage on her.

"This is going to be fun."


	15. Chapter 15

Beast POV:

"This is going to be fun."

We charged at each other again and clashed. We were throwing punches and kicks at each other and were dead even. We then broke apart to catch our breath.

"Is that the best you good Ruff?", she asked.

"Not even close Punk.", I replied. We smirked at each other. I then blasted an energy blast at her, and kept blasting. Then their was a huge explosion of green and it threw me back. When I recovered I was hit in the face by a stop sign. I threw a right hook and she did the same. I caught her's and she caught mine and we started pushing each other seeing who was stronger. I tried throwing knees but she had the same idea and our knees collided, then we head butted each other and kept pushing with our heads. I could fell blood running down my face and saw blood running down her face. Then she did the weirdest thing, she kissed me on the lips and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her in closer and kissed her back. We seperated and I looked into her eyes, then she got an evil smirk. Then she kneed my in the balls, I fell down to the ground.

"Bye baby I have to leave, but I'll see you again.", she said. I looked up and she blew me a kiss and winked at me, then she flew away.

Bomber POV:

I started blasting energy at her and she kept dodging them all. I knew she was stronger than me and that I needed to do hit and runs. I charged at her and jabbed her in the gut, she tried hitting me but I got out of their in time. She started chasing me and firing energy slashes at me. I dodged them all, then turned around and hit her square on with an energy blast. I then charged at her to jab again but she caught me. She started punching me in the head and I did my best to dodge and hit her. She the connected with a right that sent me straight into the ground. She got on top of my arms and torso and started punching me in the face, I couldn't block or dodge any of them so I had to sit their and take it. The she suddenly stopped, and grabbed the collar of my shirt. She lifted my face up to her's and then kissed me on the lips. Then she dropped me and flew up.

"Bye Bomber, until we meet again my love.", she said and then blew a kiss and then flew off.

Blaze POV:

"Blaze I will get my revenge on you.", Bella said and charged at me.

"What are you talking about?", I asked dodging her attacks.

"I was the student you beat to earn the title of master. You stole that from me and I'll get my revenge. You were always sensei's favorite.", she said.

"Truth be told I just got lucky, you were the toughest opponent I have ever faced.", I said laughing.

"What?", she asked with her eyes wide. She stopped attacking me.

"I was scared that I would get my ass whopped by you.", I said.

"You were?", she asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were a grand master by now.", I said rubbing the back of my head. She then grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a kiss on the lips. Then without another word towards me she flew off with her sisters.

"Man am I glad that's over.", said Bomber.

"It isn't over, they'll be back.", said Beast.

"Besides they won't be the last adventure we have."


	16. Beast's Adventure Part 1

Beast POV:

Things around here are boring now a days, the worst crime that's happening is Prince attacking us. Man, did Blaze pick the right time to go into the past.

"Hey, Beast what are ya up to?", asked my father.

"Nothing dad, it so boring here."

"Hey how about me and you spar?", said my father.

"Let's go old man.", I said getting up.

"Old man?",he said getting in my face.

"Yeah, old man.", I said getting into a fighting stance and he did the same.

"Oh no you two! You are not sparing now!", screamed my mother.

"Why not Bubbles?", asked my father. She came right next to him and grabbed him by the ear and pulled his head down to hers.

"Because we're going to Brick's house for that adult party and Beast has to go on patrol with Bomber.", she screamed. Then we herd a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!", when I opened the door it was Bomber.

"You ready to go?", he asked.

"Yeah. Mum I'm going on patrol!", I screamed and we took off.

"So how have you been Beast?", asked Bomber.

"I've been bored, their's no action."

"Well your gonna get action.", he said pointing ahead. Their was a giant cloud of smoke. We took off to see what it was, we landed at a bank and their was a giant hole in a wall.

"Just another back robbery.", I said. Then a girl in tarzan like cloths came out with a gorilla at her side.

"Who are you two?", asked the girl.

"I'm Bomber, the fastest PowerRuff.", said Bomber crossing his arms.

"And I'm Beast, the strongest PowerRuff.", I said putting my back to Bomber's and crossing my arms. We then pointed at them and said in unison...

"We are the PowerRuff Boys and we are here to stop you!"


	17. No story

**Me: Hey everybody, sorry no PRB**

**Bomber: Why?**

**Me: Because I wanted to tell my fans about RosarioVampireRRBTrouble**

**Beast: What's that?**

**Me: My new crossover of Rosario+Vampire and RRB**

**Bomber: Hey where is Blaze?**

**Beast: He's in the past remember, saving our parents from Nightmare.**

**Me: That's my other story called Weird Couples2. Well go check them out, review on them and get a sexy Vampire (non-Twilight) of any gender.**


	18. Chapter 17

Beast POV:

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Two no-name heroes, you think that can stop us?", said the girl laughing at us.

"We are members of the Legion of Doom! I am Gorilla Grodd and this is Giganta.", said the gorilla.

"Now you see who your up against.", said Giganta. I just sighed.

"Giganta don't get cocky, I can tell they are worthy opponents. Most likely on par with Wonder Woman.", said Grodd.

"Okay Bomber, which one you want?"

"I'll take the monkey.", said Bomber.

"So, I'll take the girl.", I said.

"Fine your funeral.", she said and she started growing.

"Wow you can grow, I'm so scared.", I said sarcasticly.

"I'm 100 feet tall and could squash you like a bug.", she said.

"Do it, then. You got a free shot.", I said. She lifted her foot up and stomped on me.

"Ha, little twerp, letting himself get squashed.", I herd her say.

"Man! Do you ever wash your feet?!", I said. It smelled worse than my father's. I then lifted up her foot.

"How are you still alive?", she asked.

"I'm strong and I'll show you how strong.", I said and threw up her foot. She stumbled back and started to fall back first. I flew to the middle of her back and lifted her up.

"Hey, put me down!", she screamed. I flew her up to 1000 feet above the ground.

"As you wish.", I said and let her fall.

"Catch me please!", she screamed. I then grabbed her hair.

"Go back to normal size.", I demanded. She did and I was holding all of her hair in one hand. I then flew her down to the ground where the cops were waiting for her.

"Nice job, you were really impressive.", I turned around and saw Hawk Girl of the Justice Leauge.

"Thanks."

"The JL could use some young fresh blood. How bout it?", she asked.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask my parents first."

"Ok, well here is our card, in case you decide to join.", she said and handed me the card. She then teleported away.


	19. Chapter 18

Beast POV:

I got home and my parents were making dinner.

"How was patrol?", asked my mother.

"Their was a bank robbery."

"Who was robbing the bank?", asked my father.

"Gorilla Grodd and Giganta."

"Of the Legion of Doom?", asked my mother with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, me and Bomber handled them easily. But, after Hawkgirl asked me to join the JL.", I said and my mother and father looked shocked.

"What did you tell her?", asked my father.

"That I'd ask you guys and she gave me a card.", I said handing the card to my father.

"What about Bomber?", asked my mother.

"He wasn't asked to join."

"Well, if you want to join you can, but remember if you do you can't be part of the PRB.", said my mother. After that I went upstairs and took out my phone. I dialed the number on the card and then I herd someone answer.

"Hello?", I herd the voice say.

"Hi, is this the Justice League?"

"Who wants to know?", the voice asked.

"Beast of the PowerRuff Boys. I was given a card by Hawkgirl."

"Wait one moment.", the voice said. Then I herd them giving the phone to someone else.

"Hello Beast, this is Hawkgirl. Have decided to join?", she asked.

"I want to talk about that, in person.", I said.

"Okay, meet us at the park tomorrow and we'll talk.", she said.

"At what time?"

"At noon.", she said and hung up.

"Beast! Dinner!", my mom called up to me and I headed downstairs.


	20. Chapter 19

Beast POV:

I walked through the gates of the park and was looking around for Hawkgirl. I couldn't find her anywhere and I was getting pissed.

"Beast?", I turned around to see a blonde haired girl that was about my age and hot.

"That's my name, what can I do to help you?", I asked.

"I'm Supergirl and I'm here representing the JL.", she said with a smile.

"Where's Hawkgirl?", I asked.

"Something came up, so she sent me. Now let's go to the Watchtower.", she said. Before I could argue we were teleported to the Watchtower and it was full of supers.

"Wow.", was all I managed to say.

"I know, you get used to it though.", said Supergirl. Then their was a flash of red and the Flash was standing in front of me, I was shocked. He was as fast as my mother.

"So, this is the new recruit?", he asked Supergirl.

"We don't know yet, he and my cousin still need to talk.", she said.

"Wait, I'm talking to Superman?! I thought I would talk to someone less...", I searched for the right word.

"Famous?", asked Flash.

"Well, you could say that.", I said.

"Don't worry, he's really nice.", said Flash.

"C'mon we have to meet him now.", said Supergirl leading me inside a special room and in there looking out the window was Superman himself.

"Hello Beast, take a seat.", he said. I did as I was told and then Supergirl left.

"Hello, Superman. I wanted to t-talk about you guys' offer.", I said nervously. I mean, I was in the room with the most powerful superhero in the world.

"Why are you so nervous?", he asked.

"Well, you're Superman, the most powerful superhero in the world.", I said and he laughed as I finished.

"I'm not the most powerful.", he said. I was shocked.

"Who's more powerful than you?", I asked still in shock.

"Your uncle, Brick.", he said. Why didn't I guess that? Uncle Brick was able to beat both my father and Uncle Boomer in a fight one time.

"I never knew he was so powerful.", I said.

"Me and him fought one time when he was 16, it ended in a draw. But when I see him fighting on the news I know he got stronger while I'm the still the same strength.", he said laughing to himself.

"I wonder how strong he is now?", I said to myself.

"Well, lets get to what you're here for. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?", he asked.

"You just asked one. Go right ahead.", I said.

"Ok, what are your powers?", he asked.

"Super strength, super speed, energy blasts, eye beams, and energy shields.", I said.

"What is the extent of your powers?", he asked.

"Well, I can lift 25 tons, fly/run 400 mph, and cover up to 30 yards with my shields.", I said.

"What would your attitude be discribed as?", he asked.

"Hard headed, but I listen to orders.", I answered.

"I herd all I needed to hear, do you want to join?", he asked. I thought long and hard at this.

"Yes, I want to be part to the JL. When do I start?"


	21. Chapter 20

Beast POV:

"You can start by meeting your new team.", said Superman. Just then WonderWoman entered the room.

"Is he in?", she asked Superman.

"Diana, meet the new member of your squad, Beast JoJo.", he said. I stood up and shook her hand.

"Welcome aboard Beast.", she said.

"It's a pleasure to be part of the JL."

"Now you will be part of a squad that is mentored by me. Now it's time to meet your squad leader.", she said, leading me out of the room. We made our way to a training room like the me and my cousins have.

"Hello WonderWoman, who is this?", asked a boy in a red suit with arrows slung over his back.

"Roy, this is Beast. He is the newest member of the squad.", said WonderWoman. The kid stretched his hand out for a hand shake, I grasped it.

"Speedy, I'm the leader of the squad.", said the kid. He stood about 5'6" and had ginger hair. He was small but had a good build for a person his size. He was wearing a mask that covered his eyes in white with a black frame.

"Beast JoJo, strongest PowerRuff Boy.", I replied back to him. A kid who was half robot came up to me, his skin color, where ever his skin was, was black.

"Yo, I'm Cyborg, the technican of the squad.", he said giving me a high-five. He stood about 6'5" and had a build to match, he was bigger than me.

"He dosen't look so impressive.", said a girl with a purple cloak. She had a red ruby in the middle of her forehead with purple hair.

"And who are you supposed to be?", I asked with venom in my voice.

"That's Raven, she is the most powerful member of the squad besides WonderWoman.", Cyborg whispered in my ear.

"Really?", I asked looking at the 5 foot girl in front of me.

"She is a force to be reconed with.", said Speedy.

"I'll take her on.", I said cracking my knuckles.

"Ok then, Cyborg, Speedy, clear out of the training room.", said WonderWoman. When they exited the room the surroundings transformed into a holographic version of Townsville.

"The terrain is Townsville considering that is where Beast has been protecting. Begin!", said WonderWoman over the loud speaker. I imedietly charged at Raven and aimed a right to her face, but she easily blocked it and kicked me in the gut and sent me flying away. Before I could charge at her again a shadow grabbed my leg and slammed me into a building, it may be fake but it felt real. I feel to the ground and made a giant crater.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!", I herd her say, just then a car covered in dark aura slammed into me.

"It's over.", I herd Raven say. That pissed me off. I lifted up the car.

"No, it's just getting started!", I said and threw the car at her. She was too surprised and too late to react, the car hit her.


	22. Chapter 21

**Me: Hello everyone, I would just like to say this has been one of my best stories with all the views and reviews, it's one of the three with over 50 reviews, the other two are Townsville High Adventures and Weird Couples. But the rest get to at most 20 reviews and to me thats sad cause I read my stories too and thy are just as good. So, when you guys review you get to choose between these 3 stories to tell me which one I should update: ****Weird Couples 2, Monster War, or Brick's Adventure**, and tell me what I should do in the stories to make it so you guys will review. Also, you might want to check out all three as well. Now, on to the conclusion of Raven vs Beast!

Beast POV:

I fired an energy blast at the car so it blew up before it hit me. I then rushed her and punched her square in the face, she went flying into a building. She coughed up blood and she had a gash on the top of her forehead. She suddenly got two pairs of red eyes, she grew in size and got shadow tentacles.

"Stop the fight, she is losing control!", screamed WonderWoman. But before she could...

"NO! This is a challenge and I want to face it.", I said. After I said that, a tentacle wrapped around me and started pulling me into her cloak. I fought to pull back but she was stronger. I started to charge my energy for an attack. When I was inside it was like I was in another world, then I released the attack.

"ENERGY EXPLOSION!", I screamed and a gigantic explosion of the energy happened and threw her back. I grabbed her by the throat and uppercutted her and she was up in the air. I shot my eyebeams at her and when they hit her their was another explosion. Her body went limp up in the air, I caught her bridal style and she was out cold, she actually looked cute.

"I think I won the battle.", I said as I carried Raven out.

"Cyborg, take them to the medical ward.", said WonderWoman.

"I don't need to go.", I said. Speedy and WonderWoman looked at me with a shocked expression.

"But your covered with gashes.", said Speedy.

"These? They'll be healed in a half an hour.", I said.

"Well, then Speedy can show you around and to your sleeping quarters when you work over night.", said WonderWoman.

"Let's go, I'll show you the mess hall and we'll get something to eat.", he said. I was excited because I was starving. I followed him to the mess hall and I was shocked to see all these super heros.

"Wow...", was all I could manage to say.

"What? You thought their wouldn't be heros here?", he said sarcasticly.

"Haha... I'm just not used to seeing so many heros.", I said, the haha sarcasticly.

"Well, let me introduce you to some of them.", he said.

**Me: Well, what do ya think? Remember to choose which of the three stories, ****Weird Couples 2, Monster War, or Brick's Adventure, I should update/ what I should do and leave your thoughts of this chappie in your reviews. Until next time...**


End file.
